Big Time Rush (Sonic Style)
by chreisthewolf07
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Silver y Tails son 4 mejores amigos que viven en Westside Island, todos con sueños diferentes, cuando un productor de música llamado Vector aterriza en la isla, Knuckles ve esto como su gran oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de ser famoso, pero involucrando a la pandilla más de lo que creen.
1. La gran audición (parte 1)

**Hola, cómo están todos, si están bien, continúen leyendo, si no, también.**

**Bueno se preguntarán qué hago aquí ahora, o no, pues básicamente voy a hacer algo que me había surgido a mi mente desde hace unos pocos días, específicamente en este tiempo, en fin, lo que haré en el próximo tiempo, si tú eres rusherboy (girl) (fan de Big Time Rush), si creo que haya lectores de ellos aquí, seguramente habrás visto la serie. Pues lo que voy a hacer en esta ocasión, será reescribir la serie con nuestro querido héroe Sonic, cómo se vería el show con él y todos los demás personajes?, ahora tienen muchas cosas en mente como ¿enserio?. Si, lo haré, total, no los entretengo más con esto, y mejor dejo que lean, espero que sí lo hagan porfis. Sin más preámbulos, comenzamos…**

**Nota: No soy dueño ni de la serie ni de Sonic, ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**BIG TIME RUSH (SONIC)**

**CAPITULO 1: LA GRAN AUDICION**

Transcurría un día tranquilo en Westside Island, con un cielo nublado y ambiente frío, incluso con algo de nieve cayendo desde arriba, todo transitaba como lo era todos los días, excepto por una cosa...

Sobre una acera por la calles, cerca de donde un auto estaba estacionado, podían verse a 4 chicos corriendo, pero no por algún entrenamiento, sino porque estaban huyendo de un grupo de chicas que veían tras ellos a toda velocidad, aquel grupo de jóvenes estaba conformado por un erizo antropomorfo color azul, púas peinadas para atrás, ojos grandes color esmeralda, guantes color blanco en sus manos y zapatillas rojas con un toque blanco y una hebilla dorada en cada una. Un equidna rojo de ojos púrpuras, una línea blanca en su pecho, unos grandes guantes también blancos, y zapatillas rojas y amarillas. Un erizo color plateado tirándole a blanco, ojos color dorado, algunas púas cerca de su frente, guantes blancos y botines color negro y azul. Y el último era un zorro amarillo-naranja, ojos azul cielo, guantes blancos, zapatillas rojo con blanco, pero lo más peculiar de este chico era que era un zorro de 2 colas gemelas.

Estos continuaban corriendo y huyendo de las alocadas femeninas que los perseguían, pero, ¿por qué razón lo hacían?

_-1 minuto antes-_

La pandilla ya mencionada se encontraba en una parada cerca de un campo de hockey donde los había dejado un autobús, tenían cargando cada uno unas maletas, como si recién se mudaran hacia un lugar.

-Oportunidades como éstas se presentan una vez en la vida, y cuando lo hacen, hay que realizarlas en grande- anunció el erizo azul conocido como Sonic a sus 3 amigos.

Al parecer hablaba de sus sueños de ser jugadores de hockey. Mientras ellos contaban sus sueños a seguir, y cómo los planeaban hacer realidad, el erizo color plateado de nombre Silver trataba de girar una válvula que tenían esto, esta regaba de nieve el campo de hockey femenino que el conserje dejó ahí, así que Sonic y el equidna llamado Knuckles se unieron a él para abrirla, pero aún faltaba el zorro de 2 colas (Tails), para ayudarles, los otros chicos al mirarlo, se resignó y fue a ayudarlos.

-Tengo que buscar nuevos amigos- se dijo Tails a sí mismo

Justo cuando lograron su objetivo, notaron que un conjunto de chicas gritonas iban tras ellos.

-Y ahora a correr- gritó Sonic a todos y empezaron la carrera

-¡Así será cuando sea famoso sólo que las chicas no trataran de matarme!- comentó Knuckles en referencia a su sueño de ser artista mientras seguían huyendo de las locas

Luego de un momento más de persecución los 4 se escondieron en un contenedor de basura, sin que sus perseguidoras lo notaran, después de ver que ya no los seguían, o al menos lo creían, salieron de su escondite y volvieron a correr ahora en dirección contraria, regresando con la persecución estos e escondieron en un callejón sin salida, mientras las gritonas ya los habían acorralado. Pero Sonic logró detenerlas para hacer que Silver le diera el casco que traía en la cabeza a Knuckles para protegerse, luego de ello, el grupo gritón los capturó.

Mientas tanto lejos de aquel sitio, en una zona donde se encontraba un estudio de audiciones, un estadio, se estacionaba una limosina color blanco, al parecer un grupo de fanáticos esperaba por alguien, de aquel vehículo salió una persona, uno era un cocodrilo verde adulto, ojos color naranja, una cadena de oro colgando en el cuello, una chaqueta negra, guantes blancos y botas negras, este era un productor de música proveniente de Green Hill Zone y la persona que le abrió la puerta de la limosina era una coneja adulta color crema, de orejas largas que le llegaban a la espalda, ojos marrones, una sudadera color gris y por debajo un vestido color lila, ella era su asistente.

-¿Dónde estoy y porqué me estoy congelando?- preguntó el cocodrilo de nombre Vector

-Estás en Westside Island- le respondió la coneja llamada Vanilla

Mientras analizaba el lugar, Vector comentaba a Vanilla lo que quería de su próximo artista y preguntaba dónde podía estar, pero ella trataba de tranquilizarlo de sus problemas con sus siempre usadas sabias palabras.

En otro lugar de la isla, específicamente en la casa de la pandilla que antes vimos, se estaban recuperando el cuarteto de muchachos de aquel atentado anterior de chicas. En tanto miraban la TV, estaba el video musical de una artista muy famosa.

-Algún día me casaré con ella- comentó Knuckles a los otros 3 señalando a la mujer del video

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Tails

-Porque algún día seré famoso, llenaré estadios de música, tendré como 5 casas y volveré locas a las chicas- les respondió el equidna a todos en un tono de canto

Después de un pequeño y fastidioso discurso más Silver colocó el casco que siempre cargaba con él en su cabeza y tumbo a su amigo detrás del sofá de donde estaba.

-Ahora quieren ser estrellas pop- anunció un hombre en la televisión captando la atención del equidna- pues esta es su oportunidad si están en Westside Island ahora que el mega productor de discos Vector the Crocodrile busca su próxima estrella- siguió explicando sobre aquel hombre

Al escuchar que solo tenían hasta las 5 pm para llegar a las audiciones al lugar ya mencionado, los jóvenes tomaron sus celulares para intentar llamar a alguien que pudiera llevarlos hasta allá, pero al recibir respuestas negativas, corrieron al hogar de una anciana para pedirle prestado su auto prometiéndole hacer algunos favores.

De vuelta en el estudio de audiciones, el cocodrilo productor de música iba rechazando una por una que veía, no por que fuesen malas, sino porque su ego así lo hacía actuar.

-¿Sabes que esas personas tienen sentimientos?- preguntó Vanilla a Vector

-Sabes lo que tengo yo, 29 álbumes de platino, no quiero sentimientos, quiero mi artista por el que la disquera me pagó para hacer mi fuego y si tú y yo no encontramos a ese alguien, ¡ESTAMOS DESPEDIDOS!- de pronto otro joven subió al escenario para audicionar pero…- ¡sigue caminando, no veas el micrófono, solo sigue caminando!- le gritó a aquel hombre antes de que pudiera hacer nada

Un rato más tarde, los chicos llegaron a su destino, y rápidamente Knuckles se acercó a Vanilla.

-Mi nombre es Knuckles the Echidna y quiero ser famoso- se presentó mientras se preparaba para un pequeño canto pero la coneja lo interrumpió

-Llena la planilla y espera a que te llame- le respondió mientras le puso una tarjeta en el pecho

Después centró su atención en los otros 3 y les pidió audicionar, logrando convencer a Silver y Tails, pero Sonic le dijo deliberadamente que no quería, aun así a ella no le importó y colocó la tarjeta de audición en su pecho para entrar.

-Sigue el 810- anunció Vanilla

Al notar que tenía la tarjeta 810, Knuckles la cambió con Tails, provocando así que él entrara al escenario.

Para comenzar, el zorro inició con una sesión de rap (su talento secreto), lo cual no dejó satisfecho a Vector, quien le pidió detenerse "para siempre", entonces el doble-cola salió muy asustado del lugar mientras el cocodrilo le seguía gritando insultos tomando asiento al lado de donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

-No entren ahí- les sugirió atemorizado mientras tomaba sus piernas y las juntaba con su cabeza meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante.

-811- gritó Vanilla, así que el equidna rojo quien poseía la tarjeta con ese número la cambió con Silver así que este no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y entrar a la audición

Durante la misma, el erizo tomó el micrófono y comenzó con un baile, después de unos pasos ligeramente ridículos, Vector llegó a un punto de ira e intentó atacarlo pero fue retenido por su asistente tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Un momento después Vanilla llamó al 812, una vez más Knuckles intentó cambiar la tarjeta ahora con Sonic, pero este se lo impidió argumentándole que si este era su sueño no debía huir de él, con esas palabras en mente finalmente el chico rojo entró para la audición. Para ello, empezó a cantar, mientras en las gradas estaban Sonic, Silver, Tails e incluso la anciana a la que habían recurrido hace un momento. Sin embargo Knuckles comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por la mirada retadora en el rostro el productor, sin resistirlo más soltó una pequeña tos, interrumpiendo su canto.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso, puedo empezar de nuevo?- preguntó con el mismo estado de ánimo

-Oh si si, claro que puedes, por qué no sales por esa puerta ¡y no vuelves nunca! ¡SIGUIENTE!- le gritó Vector ganándose la mirada confusa del erizo azul y una de Tails diciendo que él es el "diablo"

-Pero soy bueno- le replicó el equidna

-Yo no necesito bueno, necesito fuego, necesito a alguien que me saque de mi asiento y como ves sigo aquí, porque tú, ¡NO TIENES TALENTO!- terminó de gritarle

Sin soportarlo más Sonic, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Que no tiene talento, no tiene talento? tú eres el que no tiene talento, no has tenido un éxito en 9 años- le reclamó este a Vector sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala.

-Ah, disculpa "Sigue mi corazón" y "Terremoto de chicos" fue un éxito hace 9 años- respondió el productor egocéntrico

-Oh si aún puedo recordar ese éxito rock- respondió el azulado recordando una canción llamada "El gran cerdo" para luego comenzar a interpretarla, mientras se subía a la mesa de ambos buscadores para luego ser capturado por los guardias de seguridad chimpancés.

Al ver Silver la situación preguntó a Tails cuánto costaría meterse en la pelea.

-Amm, el reformatorio, un oficial de seguridad, 20 horas de servicio comunitario- respondió el zorro

-No es mucho- aclaró mientras se ponía su casco para aventarse contra los guardias, sin nada más que hacer Knuckles se unió al pleito y al ver que no podía intentar otra cosa, Tails acompaño a sus amigos seguido por la anciana.

Minutos después cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta, se dirigió a abrir la puerta una eriza adulta color violeta de pelo morado oscuro y largo, ojos púrpuras, una blusa blanca con una flor como dibujo en ella, una falda color cian y zapatillas blanco y amarillo, se trataba de la madre de Sonic, Aleena the Hedgehog, cuando abrió noto a su hijo, sus tres amigos y a la viejita siendo apresados por la policía.

-Mamá, recuerdas la vez que te salvé cuando casi te ahogas con el chilli dog, vaya eso estuvo cerca, te quiero- le dijo Sonic a su madre para disimular su situación actual, pero únicamente se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de parte de ella.

0-0-0-0

Más tarde todos empezaron a platicarle a Aleena y a la hermanita de Sonic, Sonia, lo que ocurrió en la audición, pero la madre entiende todo y no se molesta con ellos y los llama a cenar, pero por otro lado Sonia no está satisfecha.

-Espera, es todo, ese es tu interrogatorio?- preguntó ella a su madre

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero no te permito ver "pop" nunca más- le respondió ésta

-Bueno, al menos puedo escuchar la canción del gran cerdo?- preguntó Sonia a los chicos

Ante su petición Sonic, Knuckles, Silver y Tails empezaron a cantar, en ello, sonó el timbre de la casa y se acercaron a abrir, pero todos pegaron un grito al descubrir quien estaba detrás de la puerta, pues no eran nadie más que Vector y Vanilla.

-¡Sí, sabía que vendrías por mí!- gritó Knuckles feliz mientras corría a abrazar a Vector, pero este se libró de su agarre

-No vine por ti- le respondió al equidna- sino por él- concluyó señalando a Sonic

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos confundidos ante su declaración

Momentos después todos estaban en la sala conversando la propuesta del cocodrilo productor.

-Sra. Hedgehog, me gustaría llevar a su familia a Green Hill Zone y producir unos demos con Sonic- dijo Vector a la mamá del erizo azul

-No está hablando enserio, verdad?- respondió Sonic

-Serán 3 meses de grabación, nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos- comentó Vanilla

-Sonic- continuó Vector- tú, tienes un don, y ese don es fuego, también tienes problemas de control de la ira, algunos dicen que también los tengo, pero también tengo ¡5 CASAS!- terminó

En ese momento Knuckles comenzó a cantar para una posible reconsideración que nunca llegó ya que Vector lo detuvo.

-Sonic, viajamos por 22 lugares, escuchamos a más de 20,000 personas y Vector te eligió a ti- le aclaró la coneja

-Pero, no soy cantante- replicó él

-Tú cantas todo el tiempo- le recordó Sonia- en el auto en la mesa, me cantas cuando no puedo dormir de noche…-

-No lo hago- le contestó

-Si lo haces- apoyo Aleena

-…Cuando limpias la calle y hace 2 minutos cuando abriste la puerta- terminó ella

-Pero eso no es cantar- comentó

-Si lo es, cariño- respondió su madre

-Y, quién canta cuando escucha hits de los 90's- pidió la erizita

-¡SONIA!- reclamó Sonic para que se detuviera con sus palabras que para él, no ayudaban.

-¿Y, qué dices muchacho, quieres venir a Green Hill Zone para ser convertido en una estrella por el Vector the Crocodrile?- preguntó finalmente el cocodrilo antropomorfo.

Entonces todos en la sala posaron sus miradas en el erizo esperando su respuesta, este hizo lo mismo con los otros por un momento, segundos pasados, volvió a mirar a Vector.

-No- respondió sin rodeos

Al escuchar su respuesta, Vector rompió la taza de té que tenía y Silver se rio.

-Voy a salir un momento a comer- comentó el sujeto verde mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salió de la casa, Vanilla sacó su monedero y le entregó dinero a Sonic.

-Esto es por la taza- aclaró, pero un segundo después, en la parte de afuera se escuchó algo romperse, así que la asistente del cocodrilo sacó más dinero

-Y por la maceta nueva- agregó aclarando que Vector rompió una de sus macetas.

-Y aquí está mi tarjeta, llámame si cambias de opinión- terminó entregándole a Sonic una de sus tarjetas con un número telefónico- deberías pensarlo Sonic, nos vamos mañana a las 6- y salió de la casa

En ese momento Sonia le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano –Tonto- le dijo- me quedo con estos 20- concluyó tomando el dinero de sus manos que le entregó Vanilla.

0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente, el grupo de animales estaban en las afueras de un centro comercial, lugar de su trabajo vespertino, lo que hacían era acomodar carritos de compra.

-Así que saqué las cuentas con eso del canto y Sonia tenía razón, eres un idiota- comentó Tails a Sonic mientras tiró un carrito a su lugar pero pegó contra un auto.

-Chicos, no voy a ir con ese cretino, quiero estar con mis cretinos y jugar hockey para nuestro equipo- aclaró Sonic a los demás

-Esto es como el hockey- comenzó a explicar Silver- pero en lugar de aplastar los tableros y taclear personas, vas a cantar-

-¿Que tienes que perder?- le pidió el zorro

-Es Green Hill, la fama, las chicas, la playa, las chicas- continuó el erizo plateado

-Sí, pero no importa i debo restar a mis mejores amigos, saca esas cuentas profesor- indicó a Tails

-De acuerdo- dijo sacando su calculadora- llevo 2 y… no aún eres un tonto-

Ahora Sonic miró a Knuckles.

-Y tú que, no me has dicho en todo el día- le reclamó al equidna

-No voy a hablarte- aclaró él- parte de mí te odia, no, todo yo te odia… pero llama a ese sujeto-

-Ese sujeto dijo que no tenías talento…- recordó- …a ti te hizo llorar…- señaló a Tails- …y rompió la taza de mi madre-

-Pero quiere hacerte famoso- concluyó Knuckles lanzando un carrito que golpeó a una persona

-De acuerdo, si hago un hoyo en uno, tienes que llamarlo- retó Silver agarrando un carrito, tomar vuelo, subirse en él y dirigiéndose a la pila de éstos, pero terminó atropellado por un auto.

-Igual deberías llamarlo- le sugirió el chico de dos colas

-Salió en la portada de Rolling Stone- le dijo mostrándole la portada de una revista

-¿Qué otras cosas extrañas llevas contigo?- preguntó divertido Sonic

-Mi peine de la suerte y fotos personalizadas de mí mismo- contestó mientras le mostraba aquellos artículos

En ese momento Silver regresó todo mareado y cayó al suelo.

-Mira lo que hace por ti- le señalo el zorro

-Déjenme entender esto, si se les presentara la oportunidad de ir con un cerdo productor a grabar demos, ¿lo harían?- preguntó a los tres

-Sí- respondieron los tres mostrándole cada uno sus celulares

Entonces Sonic tomó un carrito y lo arrojó a la fila de estos, logrando acomodarlo, pensó un poco más y decidió llamar a Vector.

Un momento después ambos llegaron en su limosina al lugar de reunión y se acercaron a los 4.

-¿Y bien?- pidió el productor cretino

-De acuerdo iré con usted a Green Hill Zone a grabar demos…- acordó, pero haciendo una pausa- …sólo, si lleva a mis amigos, y nos convierte en un grupo- terminó

Obviamente los otros tres jóvenes se quedaron sin habla ante la propuesta de su amigo-… así es chicos, dijeron que irían- mencionó el de pelaje azul

-Qué dijiste, estás negociando conmigo, yo hago los negocios- preguntó confundido

-Si me quiere, tendrá que llevarnos a todos- le aclaró Sonic

Vector se echó a reír- Has escuchado a tus amigos cantar, es cierto, no saben-

-Bueno, yo no soy un mega productor como usted, pero estoy seguro que cantan mejor que "perros", y usted supo convertirlos en estrellas- mencionó mostrándole la foto que Knuckles tenía

El tomó la foto y la arrojó- Se supone que esto me convenza, soy Vector the Crocodrile, soy asombroso, sooyy asssommmbrrooossooo, y si piensas por un momento que estoy tan desesperado por que visité 22 lugares y no pude encontrar a nadie, pues piensa de nuevo, porque de ninguna manera Vector the Crocodrile llevará a 4 perros de Westside Island a Green Hill Zone para convertirlos en estrellas, nunca sucederá, ¡no sucederá!- gritó este

-Entonces, tenemos un trato?- preguntó el erizo

-Si- respondió el cocodrilo

Una vez cerrado el trato, y todo preparado, todos los integrantes del grupo, tomaron un avión a Green Hill Zone, a su nuevo camino, y a propósito de caminos, mientras llegaban a un cierto destino, en limosina recorrían las calles y lugares turísticos, observaban la ciudad, unos momentos de viaje más llegaron a un hotel llamado GreenWoods, el más famoso en todo Green Hill.

-Bienvenidos a GreenWoods, hogar de los futuros famosos- explicó Vanilla a los chicos, hermanita y mamá, y luego explicarles cómo funcionaba y era el lugar.

-Miren, es el chico de los comerciales de las cajas de jugos- dijo Sonic señalando a una abeja infantil con un pequeño casco, una camisa formal color naranja y negro y zapatillas pequeñitas color naranja, quien estaba acompañado de su madre.

-Solo quiero que me devuelvan mi niñez- se quejó la abeja

-Silencio- le respondió su madre, una abeja parecida físicamente a él pero más grande, ambos pasando (volando) al lado de los nuevos residentes del hotel.

Pasando por el lobby del lugar, Vanilla continuó explicando- Y sí, los cuartos son limpios, están cerca del estudio y tiene una piscina increíble- al oír "piscina", los chicos no perdieron tiempo, arrojaron sus pertenencias y salieron pitando hacia aquel lugar.

-Ah, ya no estamos en Westside Island- aclaró Knuckles, mientras se asoleaban en las sillas de la piscina sintiendo el cambio de hogar.

-Ah, Westsidequé dijiste?- preguntó cómicamente Tails

-Debo decir, ustedes tenían razón- alabó Sonic a los demás

Pero en ese momento su discurso se cortó cuando sin previo aviso fue abofeteado por una conejita color crema y carne, orejas un poco largas, ojos marrones, que usaba un vestido anaranjado con cuello blanco, falda del mismo color y zapatillas marrones con blanco.

-¡Cómo te atreves, lo que teníamos era real, pero lo arruinaste, y todo por ella, mi enemiga, no quiero volver a verte Tray, jamás!- gritó, lloró y huyó del lugar, con esas palabras demostrando que estaba haciendo un ejercicio de actuación.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pidió Sonic muy confundido

-Hola nuevos, acaban de conocer a Cream, la reina de actuación en GreenWoods…- les contestó una voz misteriosa pero al parecer antes ya conocida, Sonic notó que venía de un bote de basura que tenía al lado por lo que lo abrió y de él salió la abeja macho que habían visto hace rato-…me llamo Charmy, talvez me hayan visto en varios comerciales de cajas dejugo, solo que no quería ser actor, quería ser un niño- terminó de decir.

Sin embargo, notó que su madre se acercaba y pidió que lo escondieran, cuando ella pregunto por él a los chicos le indicaron falsamente que había entrado al lobby.

-Ya se fue- anunciaron los cuatro a su nuevo amigo Charmy

-Gracias- agradeció él

-Oye niño, todos aquí son actores- preguntó el zorro a la abejita

-No, el sujeto de la guitarra es un compositor- le respondió Charmy señalando a un camaleón color púrpura con un cuerno amarillo en su frente- ¿Qué hay?- preguntó éste al notar a los chicos mirándolo y luego tocando una canción con la misma frase.

Luego señaló a una criatura que parecía ser un chao color azul cielo con extremos amarillos y un moño rojo- Y ese es Cheese, el chao maravilla- -Chao chao- los saludó aquel pequeñin-

-Y ellas son "Las princesas"- dijo señalando a tres chicas que entraban a la piscina, una de ellas era una ardilla marón pelirroja prendas y botas azules, otra era una mangosta color amarillo brillante y la última una equidna color rojo-anaranjado, prendas blancas y sandalias- tres chicas, que se declaran lo que su nombre dice y las más temidas de la piscina.

Al observar a aquellas chicas lindas, ellos planearon invitarlas a salir, pero fueron rechazados.

-Bien, todos hagamos un pacto- empezó a hablar el azul- que pase lo que pase, no dejaremos que esta cuidad nos cambie- terminó, todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante esa propuesta-

_-10 minutos después-_

-Ah, una vez que tomas agua de un coco, no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Sonic, ahora con él y sus amigos flotando en inflables sobre la piscina, relajados.

_Continuará…_

0-0-0-0

**Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, díganme si les esta gustando, y si tienen un comentario o una sugerencia, con gusto es bienvenido.**

**Hasta el próximo episodio de Big Time Rush (Sonic) **


	2. La gran audición (parte 2)

**NOTA: NO POSEO A NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA**

0-0-0

**CAPITULO 2: LA GRAN AUDICION (PARTE 2)**

Momentos después de hacer aquel pacto y de haber sido rechazados por aquellas chicas, la pandilla de antropomorfos decidió intentar otra vez invitar a salir a "Las princesas". Así que se posicionaron cerca de ellas para elaborar el plan.

-Muy bien, sabemos que ellas son 3, y nosotros 4- comenzó a explicar el erizo azul

-Pero nos rechazaron- interrumpió Tails

-No, dijeron "hasta luego"- lo corrigió el equidna

-Y ya es "luego"- concluyó el erizo plateado

Pero su plan fue interrumpido cuando de pronto llegó la asistente de Vector, Vanilla explicándoles los pasos siguientes para su banda a formar.

-Vanilla, estamos ocupados ahora- le dijo Sonic

-Yo también- aclaró- y ellas no saldrán con ustedes hasta que sean famosos así que vamos- explicó señalando a aquellas chicas

-Vanilla, Vanilla, Vanilla- suspiró Knuckles- aún no conoces el poder de…- terminó haciendo un movimiento con sus manos mostrándose galán.

Entonces se acercaron a las 3 adolescentes pero antes de poder hacer nada, estas los bañaron con las malteadas que tenían en trio, dejándolos manchados.

-Está bien, vamos- respondió un resignado Sonic para acompañar a la coneja adulta luego de su falla

Mientras tanto, lejos del hotel, específicamente en un estudio de grabación que recibe el nombre de CrocRecords, que consistía con el aspecto de un edificio alto, dentro de su oficina en la cual se apreciaban un estante con premios musicales sobre él y un escritorio de plataforma de cristal con algunos documentos y pequeños trofeos, estaba el cocodrilo productor de música en una posición de meditación, pero esta fue interrumpida cuando sin previo aviso al abrir los ojos observó a un hombre de aspecto obeso, cabeza más pequeña que su cuerpo, calvo, anteojos azul metálico, gran bigote color marrón, y vestido con una chaqueta color rojo y negro, digamos de su talla con pantalones oscuros. Este era el presidente de la disquera y jefe de Vector, su nombre es Ivo Robotnik, pero casi nadie usaba su nombre, ya que de cariño solían llamarlo Eggman. La otra cosa era que no venía solo, ya que a ambos lados de él estaban sus asistentes Bokkun, un mediano robot negro y al otro una mujer humana de tez caucásica y cabello lacio largo castaño.

-Hola Eggman- lo saludó el productor- estaba por llamarte

-Y yo estaba por enseñarle a mi chao-mascota el lenguaje de chicas, pero tampoco lo hice- comentó el hombre

Así que este se sentó en un sofá de cuero y sus asistentes tomaron el escritorio de Vector y lo movieron en frente de él.

-Tampoco gasté un millón de dólares para encontrar una banda de chicos, las bandas están pasadas- reclamó Eggman- muéstrale- pidió a la mujer, esta le arrojó un portafolio repleto de documentos

-La reunión de directores es en 4 días para mostrar la "carne del rock", así que tienes 3 días para servirme un "plato exquisito"- metaforizó el gordo

-3 días? Me estás dando 3 días?- preguntó desconcertado el cocodrilo

-Sí, necesito una banda, un nombre y una canción- empezó a explicar mientras sin razón alguna se sacaba los pantalones y los cambiaba por otros- con las que los adolescentes saturan las tarjetas de crédito de sus padres, esta banda debe tenerlo todo Vector, porque como yo, lo quiero todo, hazlo para esa fecha, o estás acabado- terminó retirándose.

Al momento de salir y cerrar la puerta de la oficina, espero un par de segundos para luego escuchar un gran grito lleno de horror proveniente de adentro. Una vez satisfecho con su petición caminó por los pasillos del estudio, en los cuales las paredes se apreciaban posters de diferentes bandas producidas por esta disquera, al momento de retirarse el despreocupado presidente, al estudio entraron el cuarteto de amigos y la asistente de Vector.

-Bienvenidos a CrocRecords, donde aprenderán a cantar, bailar y tocar como estrellas y talvez puedan terminar en estas paredes- explicó Vanilla señalando los posters con la mirada de asombro de los cuatro, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vieron un poster en específico, este tenía escrito el nombre de una vieja banda llamada "Terrremoto de chicos".

-Podríamos terminar en esas paredes?- preguntó sarcásticamente el de piel azul

Un segundo después Vanilla les presentó a Nicole Scherzinger, la modelo con la que Knuckles bromeaba con casarse. Los cuatro animales, quedaron asombrados con conocerla en persona.

-Knuckles se casará contigo- le dijo Silver, y este únicamente tartamudeó

-Grabaremos unos demos con Vector- le comentó Sonic

-Bien, solo digamos que tuvimos… diferencias- les dijo Nicole

En ese momento Vector abrió su puerta para saludarla pero solamente consiguió que ella le lanzara un objeto de metal, pero fue evadido por este cuando alcanzó a cerrar la puerta. Una vez que la modelo se fue y confirmando que no había otra amenaza, el escondido salió de su oficina.

-Bueno, están listos para ser estrellas?- preguntó a los erizos, zorro y equidna

-Pues qué bueno que si lo estén, porque solo tenemos 3 días para organizar todo- les explicó

-3 días? Quién dice que solo tenemos 3 días?- pidió atónito Sonic

-Am, el presidente de nuestros traseros aquí- respondió Vector

-¿Solo tenemos 3 días para hacer una banda?- preguntó el zorro

-No, tienen que ser LA banda en 3 días- contestó- a menos que crean que no pueden hacerlo, señor "quiero que forme un grupo"- dirigió a Sonic

Así que ambos se dirigieron palabras y miradas retadoras uno cerca del otro. Para luego notar que estaban cara a cara.

-Esto es demasiado cerca, no- sugirió el erizo

-Si, lo es- concordó el cocodrilo

Momentos después dentro de la cabina de grabación, un espacio lo suficientemente abierto para que muchas personas quepan, todos ya estaban listos para comenzar el "entrenamiento especial" que Vector les iba a dar a sus pupilos para crear la banda, así que los vistió en uniformes militares mientras que este estaba disfrazado de sargento.

-Para hacer un grupo pop necesitan 4 cosas…- comenzó a hablar el productor antropomorfo- un gran baile…- indicó mientras caminaba enfrente de los jóvenes- gran apariencia…una gran canción y un gran campo- terminó.

Una vez explicado, Vanilla sonó una chicharra con la que a causa de la misma, entraron un grupo de personas al estudio. 3 del esquipo de vestuario, 1 hombre de pelo alborotado, piel blanca y ropa de colores brillantes, a modo de instructor de baile y 2 que lucían como ejecutivos.

-Para el final del día, mi equipo y yo transformaremos a los 4 perros de Westside Island en, una explosión pop de Vector the Cocodrile- alardeó este mismo

Entonces todos terminaron con una pose determinada en símbolo de triunfo, excepto los últimos 2 mencionados, ya que no tenían una, pero improvisaron con ello y acabaron haciendo movimientos de robot.

-Deténganse, deténganse ya- les ordenó el cocodrilo explosivo

-Ahora, entrenamiento de baile- anunció luego

Minutos después, ahora sin ropa militar, los 4 chicos se preparaban para su entrenamiento de baile con el hombre instructor mientras Vector comentaba sobre su trayectoria como instructor de baile, mientras este hacía movimientos del mismo.

-Y ahora, yo los haré explotar con el baile- les comentó este tipo

-Comenzaremos con cruce de piernas, giro y pose- continuo mostrándoles dichos movimientos e indicándoles realizarlos.

Así que el cuarteto intentó realizarlos, pero les salió mal cuando accidentalmente Tails golpeó a Silver tirándolo al piso.

Entonces el "Señor X" como era su nombre empezó a hacer una evaluación de cada uno de ellos.

-El es grandioso pero no serio- señaló a Sonic

-El es serio pero no grandioso- apuntó a Knuckles

-El parece una mascota para niños- le dijo a Silver- y ahora está triste- terminó con el erizo haciendo una cara de cachorrito

-Y él, simplemente es terrible- ahora comentó a Tails, ganándose una cara decepcionada de este

-Son X-tremadamente malos, no están listos para esto- le comentó al productor con su pose "X" con los brazos

-Te X-doblaré el salario- le ofreció este

-X-ta hecho- aceptó

-Bien, regresaré en una hora y cuando vuelva quiero ver bailarines, ¡NO PERROS!- les gritó a Sonic y el resto

Una vez que Vector se fue, el "Señor X", continuó entrenando a los 4 jóvenes, pero todos sus intentos de aprender a bailar eran fallidos.

Pasada la hora indicada, ambas personas que habían dejado a los chicos en entrenamiento volvieron para supervisar el progreso de sus nuevos clientes.

-Bien, ha pasado una hora así que…- pero Vector no terminó de hablar debido a que notó a el grupo de amigos simplemente relajándose en el piso.

-Amm, donde está el Señor X?- preguntó la coneja

-Primero me golpeó la cabeza con el baile varias veces…- comenzó a explicar el chico de 2 colas

-…luego nos mareamos…- continuó el erizo color plata

-…después dijo muchas malas palabras que comienzan con "X"…- prosiguió Knuckles imitando su pose con los brazos

-…luego se fue- concluyó Sonic

Para entonces el creador de bandas perdió la cabeza, temblando de nervios y una vez que su asistente se tapó los oídos con unos audífonos grandes, este lanzó un mega grito de desesperación que sorprendentemente fue audible fuera del edificio, por toda la ciudad de Green Hill, hasta GreenWoods donde todos los que se encontraban en la piscina, incluyendo la hermana de Sonic, miraron al cielo y se preguntaron que fue ese gran ruido.

En ese mismo lugar (la piscina) la madre de Sonic vio a su hija, pensando que algo le molestaba.

-Escucha cielo, se que esto de la mudanza será un gran cambió, pero tenemos que apoyar a tu hermano y a los chicos y…- cortó su charla cuando notó a Sonia acomodando sillas y colgando un letrero en una viga que decía "AREA VIP"- qué haces?- preguntó

No recibió respuesta mientras la erizita quitaba una cinta roja que tenía esperando a una fila de chicos que venían a entrar a cierta área del lugar, una vez que iban entrando ella empezó a cobrarles $10 a cada uno.

-Cariño, la piscina es gratis- reclamó su madre

-El área VIP no- respondió esta mientras continuaba cobrando

-Entonces, estás bien- pidió Aleena a Sonia

-Me encanta esta ciudad, espero que los chicos no lo arruinen- le respondió ella

De vuelta en CrocRecords, era la hora de la siguiente fase de entrenamiento.

-Bien, la segunda fase para crear un grupo pop es- Vector golpeó sus manos contra la gran mesa donde estaban reunidos- ¡GRAN APARIENCIA!- terminó

-¿Y cuándo cantamos?- pidió el equidna

-¡Cuando yo diga que canten!- le gritó el cocodrilo malhumorado

Así que los 2 ayudantes, los que no tenían una pose de determinación pero ahora de robot, comenzaron a explicar los cambios físicos que harían con ellos basado en investigaciones hechas por ellos mismos, por lo que un grupo de estilistas aparecieron detrás de los chicos iniciando a arreglarlos por todo el cuerpo.

Unos instantes pasados, los artistas de maquillaje dejaron al cuarteto vestidos con ropa de los 80's, es decir, camisas abiertas y pantalones bombachos

-Nooooooooo está mal, pero necesito más opciones, qué más tienen- ordenó el hombre de piel verde a sus asistentes

-¡CAMBIENLOS!- ordenaron ambos a los estilistas

Entonces pasaron por una sesión de cambios de vestuario, la siguiente opción fue de un traje alusivo al día de celebración, 4 de julio, de EU. Próximamente los vistieron y maquillaron de chicos góticos y rock-anrroleros, o sea, camisa y pantalones ajustados color negro y maquillaje de sombras oscuras por todo el rostro.

-No siento las piernas- se quejó Tails de su ropa apretada

-¡LO ODIO! Quiero 5 estilos más para mañana y ustedes vengan para que empecemos a hablar de su primer sencillo que me devolverá a la cima, ¡MUEVANSE!- Vector ordenó a los ayudantes y a la próxima banda, sin embargo estos no pudieron seguirlos ya que la ropa apretada no los dejaba, por lo que cayeron al suelo luego de un inútil intento de caminar.

0-0-0

-Bien la fase 3 para crear un grupo pop es, ¡LA GRAN CANCION!- avisó el jefe mientras Vanilla daba a cada uno de los chicos unas hojas con la letra de una canción plasmada ahí

-Se llama, "Hora de chicas"- comentó la coneja

-Sip, así como cuando te levantas en la mañana, aaahhh, qué hora es? Es hora de chicas. Oiga señor sabe que hora es? Sí, es hora de chicas- ejemplificó el productor

-Y si te sientes enfermo, no es hora del doctor?- cuestionó el zorro

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Igual es hora de chicas- respondió este

-Todas sus canciones tienen la palabra "chica"?- preguntó Sonic

-Bueno averigüémoslo señor cuestionador de todo lo que digo- Vector contestó acercándose a su pared repleta de discos de platino

-Veamos está "Chica como tú", "Chica eres mi chica", "Chica sexy", "Chica fría", "Chica en mi corazón", "Navidad de chaos acorralados", olvidé que eso estaba ahí, "Pastel de chicas", "Chica chica chica" que vendió más de 3 millones de copias Y FUE EL NUMERO UNO EN 5 SEMANAS!- terminó de gritar histéricamente y se acercó al erizo de pelaje azul

-Alguna otra pregunta, perro?- preguntó a Sonic

-No cree que ya es hora de dejar de usar la palabra chica?- contestó él

Antes de que sucediera algo más, Vector llegó a su máximo límite de ira, más fuerte que el anterior, temblando aún peor por la misma, y todos preparándose para el próximo desastre, soltó el grito más grande que haya dado, sacudiendo en un temblor todo Green Hill Zone.

Un momento más tarde, dentro de la cabina de grabación, luego de ser analizado con un baumanometro, Vanilla tomó la presión arterial de Vector, indicándole que ya tenía ésta más baja para seguir produciendo. En la misma sala estaban los 4 muchachos listos para su primara sesión de grabación musical.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de la fase final de entrenamiento de Vector the Cocodrile para grupos pop, ¡EL CANTO!- les gritó al grupo por medio de los audífonos que llevaban puestos haciendo que se quejaran de dolor en los oídos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Sonic

Así que la coneja adulta comenzó a explicar a cada uno sobre la cabina de grabación, para qué servía, porqué había almohadas y botellas jugos de fruta adentro, por seguridad y sed.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran grabar nada, Sonic empezó a juguetear con el micrófono golpeando a Silver con este, molesto por su broma, el plateado intentó derramarle una de las botellas de jugo disparándosela, pero Sonic esquivo esta jugada y el líquido terminó embarrado sobre Tails, por lo que este intentó devolvérsela haciendo lo mismo, solo para acabar ensuciando a Knuckles, él siguiendo las jugadas anteriores tomó varias botellas y empezó a mojar con el jugo a sus amigos para luego iniciar una pelea con las almohadas que ahí adentro se encontraban, terminando con las plumas de estas pegadas al cuerpo, por su parte Vector y Vanilla intentaban detener el pequeño pleito gritándoles, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano…

-Solo, diles que me vean en el estudio cuando terminen- indicó el hombre de ojos anaranjados a su colega

Minutos más tarde, en el lugar mencionado, Vector estaba por contar el estatus de los jóvenes uno por uno.

-Tú no sabes cantar- aclaró él a Silver quien puso una cara decepcionada

-Tú no sabes cantar, ni bailar!- ahora le dijo a Tails

-Si quiere puedo hacer…- comenzó a hablar pero él lo interrumpió

-Cállate-

-Bien-

-Para siempre-

Asintió el zorrito.

Se dirigió entonces a Knuckles más no le dijo nada. Luego fue donde Sonic.

-Y lo peor, ¡tú ni siquiera pareces querer esto!- le gritó al erizo

Knuckles intentó decirle que ´si tenía todas las cualidades para lograr su objetivo pero su argumento fue rechazado por Vector.

Así que, tras observar todo el caos ocurrido en este tiempo, el cocodrilo gritón decidió que ya no podía hacer más por ellos, explicando que todo esto no iba a funcionar y que talvez la banda no se realizaría y que pensaran mejor para que mañana avisaran si realmente querían hacer la banda y estar dispuestos a dar todo de ellos.

0-0-0

Esa noche, ya en la piscina de GreenWoods, el cuarteto reflexionaba sobre lo que iban a hacer, mientras aún trataban de secarse lo húmedo que estaban, debido a que hace unas horas tuvieron una pelea por su decisión en la cual todos terminaron cayendo en el agua, más la discusión fue detenida por Sonia.

-Podría quedarme aquí y ser modelo- sugirió el equidna rojo, ganándose un rechazo de su amigo Silver

-Saben que es gracioso, que ni siquiera pudimos cantar juntos- comentó el erizo azul a sus compañeros, así que todos meditaron sobre ello por un momento para luego comenzar a cantar una canción ya mencionada y conocida…

_**EL GRAN CERDO**_

_Ohh you're sucha turd__  
__Oh yeaah a giant turd__  
__And you look like a turd__  
__And you smell like a turd___

_Ohh you're such a turd__  
__Oh yeaah a giant turd__  
__And you look like a turd__  
__And you smell like a turd___

_Ohh you're such a turd__  
__Oh yeaah a giant turd__  
__And you look like a turd__  
__And you smeeieeeieeeell like a tuurd_

Cuando terminaron de cantar dicha canción, los cuatro fueron alabados con algunos aplausos bien merecidos de todos los presentes en la piscina y algunos conocidos como la madre y hermanita de Sonic, el camaleón de la guitarra, el chao Cheese, la conejita Cream quien vestía un traje de astronauta, la abejita Charmy que estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto con un sombrero de árbol en su cabecita e incluso las 3 orgullosas chicas que los habían rechazado en salir, la ardilla, mangosta y equidna.

-Es cierto- habló Sonic- como no vimos esto antes-

Por lo que comenzaron a discutir la situación de la banda, pensando si sí o no iban a hacerlo, el erizo aún rechazaba la idea de la banda…

-Pero me he dado cuenta de 3 cosas desde que llegamos aquí…

1 Me encanta cantar

2 Me encanta cantar con ustedes y oportunidades como esta aparecen una vez en la vida…

-¿Y cuál es la tercera?- le preguntó el zorro amarillo

-…hace 3 grados bajo cero en Westside Island y esta piscina me enamoró- terminó él obteniendo risas de sus amigos

-Así que, cuál es la jugada, caer en hielo…o Big Time Rush?- pidió a los 3

-Big Time Rush- respondió Knuckles

-Big Time Rush- contestó Silver

-Big Time Rush- acordó Tails

-….Big Time Rush- concluyó Sonic

Al día siguiente de vuelta en el estudio de grabación Sonic y el grupo estaban listos para hacer frente a la gran decisión que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre contra Vector, Vanilla y todos sus ayudantes. Frente a frente.

-Y bien?- pidió Vector

-Bien, lo haremos a su modo, sin tonterías, sin peleas de almohada, sin preguntas por todo- le propuso Sonic

-Muy bien- acordó el otro- "Hora de chicas" desde el principio

-Espere, menos eso, en verdad no queremos cantar "hora de chicas"- comentó Sonic

-Oh, déjenme adivinar, tienes ustedes otra canción, así que oigamos en mejor título dE LOS PERROS!-

-Big Time…Rush- respondieron los 4

-Es una canción sobre cuatro jugadores de hockey de Westide Island que se les da una gran oportunidad frente a ellos…para dar lo mejor- explicó Sonic

-Me gusta- concordó Vanilla- debes dejar de usar la palabra chica en todas tus canciones-

Después de pensarlo…- A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII me gusta también- concordó- trabajaremos toda la noche por que faltan 2 días para el viernes así que vamos con Big…Time…Rush-

En la cabina de sonido…

-Bien, vamos con Big Time Rush, desde el principio, espero que esta vez no me den ganas de matarlos- comentó el verde

Comienzan…

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.__  
__Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.__  
__Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Mientras seguían su canto ante el asombro del cocodrilo y la coneja, continuaban practicando los pasos de baile coreografiado por el Señor X, el cambio de vestuario y la diversión de los cantantes._

_Step it up,__  
__Get in gear.__  
__Go for broke,__  
__Make it clear.__  
__Gotta go big time._

_Sin darse cuenta de cómo, llegó el día de la presentación ante Eggman, así que este miraba con una cara sin emociones la coreografía y canto de la nueva banda, acompañado de la preocupación de Vector._

_Cmon shake it up!__  
__Whatcha gotta loose?__  
__Go and make your luck with the life you choose,__  
__If you want it all,__  
__Lay it on the line.__  
__It's the only life ya got,__  
__So ya gotta live it big time._

Una vez terminado todo, Eggman se dirigió a Vector.

-Me gusta y el consejo los adorará- respondió finalmente- tienes 3 meses para hacer demos, me voy, necesito cambiar mis pantalones-

Después de unos segundos de tensión Vector habló con ellos.

-Chicos se quedan en Green Hill Zone- les anunció

Así que ellos no tardaron en emocionarse y celebrar ante la increíble noticia, pero…

-¡Dejen de celebrar!- los llamó Vector- si creyeron que los últimos 3 días fueron difíciles, imagínense 3 meses, Silver aún no sabe cantar, Tails aún no sabe bailar y yo aún no soporto a Knuckles!- advirtió a todos

-Trabajaremos en eso lo prometemos- le dijo Sonic

-Bien ya pueden celebrar- los dejó el jefe

Obedeciendo su orden, todos e incluso personas que no eran ellos, continuaron festejando, pero sabían que la formación de la banda Big Time Rush sería un nuevo episodio en sus vidas, no saben que aventuras vendrán después, por lo que el nuevo grupo descubrió que…

_**¡EL VIAJE MUSICAL COMIENZA!**_

**Qué opinan? Como serán los días que les sigue? Descúbranlo pronto. Algún comentario y/o sugerencia es bienvenido.**

**Bye **


	3. Gran momento en la escuela de Vector

_**CAPITULO 3: GRAN MOMENTO EN LA ESCUELA DE VECTOR**_

La banda pop recién formada estaba en este momento en la piscina de GreenWoods, Sonic, Silver y Tails planeaban jugarle una broma a Knuckles quien estaba recostado y durmiendo en una plataforma sobre el agua. Para realizar dicho jueguito Silver grita -¡WOW, GEL DE CABELLO GRATIS!- ante tal anuncio de voz alta Knuckles se despierta de golpe, cayendo de su cama sobre agua a esta misma. Los tres bromistas no podían estar más orgullosos de su jugada.

En ese momento Vanilla aparece en escena.

-Bien séquense y arréglense, tenemos que ir al estudio- les dijo

El grupo intentaba figurar cual era la causa de que tuvieran que ir.

-Irán a la escuela- les aclaró ella

La mala idea aterrorizó a el grupo, no imaginaban que tuviesen que ir a una institución.

_Segundos después, dentro del lobby…_

-Escuela? Bromeas verdad?- preguntó Silver

-Silver, por décima vez, no bromeo, realmente creyeron que pasarían tres meses sin escuela, y según la asociación de actores, cantantes y artistas, los menores de edad deben asistir a cuatro horas de escuela, revisaron los panfletos que les di?- preguntó ella

*Flashback*

_Sonic echa un vistazo a su folleto, solo para hacerlo bola, y golpearlo con un palo de hockey hacia un bote de basura._

_Tails recortó el suyo para hacer muñequitos de papel similares._

_Knuckles usa el suyo para aplastar una mosca._

_Y Silver, para limpiar su trasero a modo de PH_

*Fin del flashback*

-Si- respondieron todos sarcásticamente

De pronto un grupo de jóvenes aparece en el pasillo, en dirección a un cuarto en especial, así que siguieron a su amigo Charmy y a "Las princesas" a ver de que se trataba ese alboroto. Un momento después llegaron a una especie de salón de clase donde observaron que una mujer pelirroja en un vestido blanco que al parecer era la profesora, todo el grupo se dirigió a ella como "Srita. Elise". Luego comenzó la clase donde iban a realizar una lección de matemáticas con pasteles, los 4 jóvenes se emocionaron ante la vista de la divertida clase, pero antes de que pudiesen entrar, Vanilla los detuvo.

-No, no irán a esta escuela- les dijo

-Entonces a cuál- preguntó Knuckles

_[CrocRecords]_

Dentro de un closet de suministro disfrazado de aula de clase.

-Bienvenidos a la escuela de Vector- les saludó este mismo

-No me gusta esta escuela- comentó el equidna rojo

-Pues, amala, porque estudiando aquí no perderás tiempo en grabaciones ni ensayos-

-Y tú eres nuestro profesor?- preguntó el zorrito

-No-

La banda se alivió al oir la noticia.

Entonces entraron al armario-aula Vanilla y un zorro adulto color marrón quien era su profesor, recibía el nombre de Sr. Smithy, este parecía ser un maestro como cualquier otro, pero en pocos segundos descubrieron que estaba un poco chiflado al decidir de una vez el futuro de la banda.

-Creo que aquí no hay pastel- comentó con algo de temor el erizo plateado

_[De vuela en GreenWoods]_

En la piscina, la Sra. Hedgehog puso unos libros de diferentes materias sobre una mesa, preparada para darle unas lecciones a Sonia.

-Mamá, no necesito educación en casa, puedo ir a la escuela GreenWoods, Charmy dice que la maestra es genial- le dijo Sonia

-Oye yo soy genial, y es una oportunidad para que pasemos tiempo juntas- respondió su madre

Así que para comenzar la clase, Aleena intentó probar con matemáticas, sin embargo encontró un tema que no entendía, entonces dejó el libro y trató ahora con historia, pero tampoco comprendía el tema que localizó ahí. Descubriendo que en realidad ella no pintaba para profesora, decidió seguir el consejo de Sonia.

Entrando al lobby, ambas iban a hablar con el gerente del hotel, un albatross de cuerpo gris con plumas, dentado pico amarillo y ojos azules saltones con un sombreado negro.

-Ah hola, se que tienen una escuela en GreenWoods y me gustaría inscribir a mi hija- dijo la Sra. Hedgehog

-Ella trabaja en televisión? Según las reglas de la ASPA, debe estar en el sindicato, y para entrar al sindicato debe tener un trabajo en tv, cine o música y para ello necesita un manager de talento- explicó el albatross, ofreciéndose para ser dicho manager. Sin más remedio, ellas dos aceptaron dicha propuesta con la condición de solo dejarle el 5% de sus ganancias, aceptando, entregó una lista de castings para trabajos de actuación.

_[De vuelta en CrocRecords]_

El Sr. Smithy les explicaba a los chicos que no se emocionaran tanto por estar en una banda de chicos, contándoles una experiencia que tuvo al estar en una banda, sin embargo, su carrera no dio frutos y termino cayendo al suelo…

-Ah, disculpe, le importaría si regresamos a las matemáticas- lo interrumpió Knuckles

Accediendo a su petición, trajo una gran pizarra y les puso un problema matemático relacionado con sus carreras, más el cuarteto no sabía que responder a dicha pregunta. Cuando el profesor se volteó en dirección al pizarrón, comenzaron a susurrar.

-Qué creen que estén haciendo en la escuela GreenWoods?- preguntó Sonic a sus compañeros

Imaginando que en aquel lugar pudiesen jugar con pistolas de agua, comiendo más pastel y lo más divertido, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que perder el tiempo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Sr. Smithy quien los mojo con un atomizador para volver a la clase, argumentándoles que vieran al pizarrón, sin embargo, a Sonic le llamó la atención la forma de atraer la atención de los chicos, pues hacía un muy peculiar movimiento, y, con un plan en mente, los 4 le propusieron revivir su sueño de ser artista grabando un demo y viajando a otro lugar de Mobius para presentarlo.

Accediendo al consejo, la banda utiliza el estudio de grabación para ayudar a su profesor a convertirse en famoso, una vez terminado todo el plan, este se va y ahora la banda planea argumentar a Vector ir a la escuela GreenWoods debido a la falta de profesor, pero antes de realizar la siguiente fase, él se les aparece.

-Oh, claro, ahora pueden ir a la escuela GreenWoods ya que su profesor se ha ido, y no hay más opción excepto…VANILLA BUSCALES OTRO PROFESOR! ! ! ALGUIEN INCORRUPTIBLE! ! !- ordenó él

-Cielos estuvimos tan cerca- quejó Silver

-No, no estuvieron- replicó Vanilla

0-0-0

Lejos del estudio, en un set de audiciones estaban Sonia y su madre para que la pequeña hiciera una de estas para un comercial de laxantes, pero luego de ver que las otras concursantes del papel eran ancianas, ambas decidieron dejar esa posibilidad de trabajo en TV.

De vuelta en la clase de BTR, el nuevo profesor a quien Vector había contratado era una equidna de edad madura, sin embargo, a diferencia del Sr. Smithy, ella era peligrosa, pues tenía cinturón negro en karate y anuncio a los jóvenes que no podían hacer nada para que renunciara, pero Sonic se las arregló rápidamente a un plan…

-Aquí están las llaves del porshe, váyase ahora y es suyo- dijo el erizo azul mostrándole a la profesora las llaves del vehículo mencionado, a modo de chantaje

Segundos más tarde en el pasillo principal, Vector buscaba algo.

-Vanilla, no has visto las llaves de mi…-pero él fue interrumpido por el sonido de un auto yéndose.

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !**

Volviendo al closet de conserje.

-Saben que no va a rendirse- les dijo Vanilla a los chicos

-Vanilla, una buena educación es muy importante para nosotros, y este es un closet de suministro!- respondió Sonic

Entonces una voz proveniente de una bocina comienza a hablar.

_-Atención, estudiantes, reportarse a la oficina del director Vector, todos los estudiantes a la oficina del director Vector- _llamó la voz de este mismo

Minutos después en la "oficina" de Vector, que era esta misma.

-Bien, chicos, ustedes me importan, así que déjenme contarles una historia de mi juventud, mi director, que era un cretino, y juré, que algún día, yo sería el director, uno bueno, justo, agradable

-Pero no eres ninguna de esas- comentó Silver

-OYE; LAS COSAS NO SIEMPRE SALEN COMO QUIERES! ! Lo importante es que ustedes se quedaran EN MI ESCUELA, BAJO MIS REGLAS! ! Fin de la historia, y encontraremos a un nuevo profesor, uno que refuerce las reglas y que sea una gran estrella DE LA LUCHA LIBRE! !

-¿A quién vas a traer? ¿A Chris Master, la "obra maestra"? bromeó Sonic

Al rato, de vuelta al armario, ya estaba en la clase el nuevo profesor, quien era un gran gorila, vestido en una camisa y shorts rojos, pero luego se quita dicha camisa formal, dejando ver unos grandes pechos musculosos, cuadros marcados y brazos super fuertes, al mismo tiempo dejando sin habla a la banda.

-Esa no me la esperaba- dijo Sonic

-¿De verdad es Chris Master?- preguntó Silver

-Así es, y creo que la mejor forma de una mente activa es un cuerpo sano, así que dejen sus libros, tírenlos- ordenó él

Así que el cuarteto tira sus libros al piso, para luego por otra orden levantar los pupitres en los que estaban sentados, más no entendían que objetivo tenía realizar dicho ejercicio.

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los 4 tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaban agotados y adoloridos del ejercicio de pesas con pupitres. Y cuando ya estaban listos para ir a la fastidiosa y aburrida escuela, notaron que en la de GreenWoods iban a tener clase en la piscina, así que ellos empiezan a imaginar como sería tal clase, jugando con una pelota en forma del planeta, comiendo pastel y lo más divertido, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que perder el tiempo. Más sus imaginaciones fueron interrumpidas por Vanilla, quien había llegado para llevarlos al estudio-escuela. Pero antes de ello, a Sonic se le ocurrió una forma de deshacerse del profesor luchador, con ayuda del almuerzo preparado por su madre.

Este consistía en lo siguiente, mientras Chris Master anotaba cosas en el pizarrón, Knuckles se humedeció la cara con agua, Sonic tira la salsa de avena, es decir su almuerzo, en el pupitre del equidna y todos toman cucharas para luego comportarse como "emetofílicos" y comer la supuesta porquería procesada. Lo cual funcionó ya que verlos "tragar vómito" asustó al grandote luchador, quien salió corriendo del salón y del estudio.

Con otro profesor fuera, Sonic y el grupo fueron citados de nuevo a la oficina de Vector, quien sostenía un libro.

-El libro de reglas oficiales de la ASPA?- dijo Sonic

-Y está lleno de los nombres de los profesores que puedo, y voy a llamar, así que cada vez que eliminen a uno tendré a diez mil esperando en fila! Ustedes pierden, yo gano! !- gritó lanzando el libro hacia Tails, y luego saliendo del lugar riéndose de su victoria

-Esperen- los llamó Tails ojeando dicho libro- este no es solo un libro de profesores, también tiene las reglas que una escuela debe seguir-

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó el erizo de piel azul

-Bien según esto tenemos derecho a almuerzos calientes, descansos en exterior, y programas deportivos interescolares

-No nos dieron nada de eso- dijo Silver

-Exacto así que si Vector quiere tener una escuela aquí…

-Tendrá que jugar bajo estas reglas- concluyó Sonic

-Tengo un plan- dijo Knuckles

0-0-0

Y aquel misterioso plan, es este. Al día siguiente, dentro del cuarto de control del estudio donde estaban Vector y Vanilla, entraron Sonic y Knuckles con un montón de bolsas llenas de calcetines sucios propiedad de ambos, entonces abrieron estos sacos y vaciaron dichas prendas en el piso de esta habitación y luego salieron, obviamente Vector los siguió para aclarar dudas.

-Oigan, porque el cuarto de control está lleno de sus calcetines sudados?!- les exigió con un grito

-Bueno, las reglas de la ASPA dice que tenemos derecho a un lugar donde guardar nuestras pertenencias…- respondió Sonic sosteniendo el libro antes mencionado

-…que la escuela Vector, no nos ha otorgado- concluyó Knuckles

En ese momento pasaron al lado de ellos Silver y Tails sosteniendo sacos también llenos ropa y calcetines sucios para entrar a la oficina del reptil.

Vector los sigue y los ve esparciendo sus prendas sobre su repisa.

-¡Oigan, esa repisa es para mis premios!-

-No quieres romper las reglas de la ASPA- contestó el zorrito

-Podrías perder tu negocio- lo amenazó también Silver

-Vanilla, encuentra un lugar para que los perros pongas sus porquerías que no sea MI OFICINA! !- ¿Dónde está su nuevo profesor?-

-Oh, le dijimos que el seguro ASPA le cubre cinco días de enfermedad y dos días personales- el equidna respondió

Y saliendo de la oficina se apreciaba a dicho profe, listo para ir a la playa con una tabla de surf.

-A mí me parece un día personal- comentó Sonic

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! !**

En otro lugar, específicamente en un estudio de audiciones, estaban Sonia y Aleena para intentar conseguir un papel del próximo comercial de Tv. Pero a Sonia no le convencía la idea de tal trabajo, que consistía en anunciar una marca de detergente, sin embargo, después de ser insultadas por un chico y su madre al decirles de no tener experiencia para la actuación, comenzaron a pelear, pero su lucha fue interrumpida por la encargada de audiciones

-Sonia the Hedgehog es la siguente…

Se detuvo al ver a aquellas cuatro personas jalándose de los pelos.

-No le darán el papel, verdad?- preguntó la Sra. Hedgehog

Ante el conocimiento de la respuesta, todos continuaron con su lucha.

Volviendo a CrocRecords, Vector y Vanilla intentaba encontrar algo en el libro con lo que pudiesen defenderse del ataque de los chicos, pero no encontraban nada en absoluto. En ese momento entró una cabra no antropomorfa a la oficina. Revisando el libro de reglas, descubrieron que cada escuela de la ASPA tenía derecho a una mascota escolar. Saliendo de la habitación, notaron a los erizos, equidna y zorro portando el uniforme oficial del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela que tenía de símbolo el mencionado animal. Con la curiosidad de que se trataba todo este arguende, Vector encontró el estudio de grabación decorado como cancha de basquetbol, y más personas que al parecen eran público y los rivales en el partido.

-Que no te engañe la puntuación, estamos jugando bien- le comentó el azul, mostrándole el marcador del juego, 30-0, a favor del otro equipo

Sonando el timbre de la bocina se reanudó el partido no aprobado por el productor quien intentó detener el mismo sin ningún tipo de suerte, segundos después, terminado el juego, con BTR como perdedores, la batería situada estorbosamente en la cabina destruida y con la paciencia de Vector totalmente en el piso…

-¡ ¡ ¡A MI OFICINA AHORA! ! !- gritó él a los responsables de tal match de básquet

Volviendo, de nuevo, a la oficina-dirección, harto de todo el caos que había provocado la banda con su intento de deshacerse de su institución de aprendizaje…

-Muy bien, lo que sucedió aquí no dejará de ser castigado, por tal motivo les digo que.. LOS EXPULSO! ! !-

-Amm, qué significa eso?- preguntó Knuckles

-Significa que están echados de la escuela Vector! ! Así que salgan! ! Muévanse! ! Fuera! !-

Obedeciendo sus órdenes, el cuarteto cantante sale de la oficina.

-Uff, no fue fácil, pero debían ser castigados- comentó el ahora ex director

-Desde ahora recogeré a los chicos de la escuela GreenWoods y los traeré aquí a las 2:30- comentó su colega

-Si-

La banda celebró desde afuera su victoria en salir de la escuela de la tortura.

Al día siguiente en GreenWoods, los jóvenes y Sonia observaban el comercial en el que participaron ella y su madre acerca del artículo de limpieza, sobre como los niños se ensuciaban en el suelo si estos peleaban.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Sonic

-Me encanta esta ciudad- respondió animadamente su hermana

Entonces sonando el timbre de clase, los cinco ingresaron a su nueva aula de clase. Y justo cuando la señorita Elise estaba por comenzar la clase de ciencias, los 4 fantasiosos comenzaron a jugar con pistolas de agua y pasteles, pero al notar que nadie más en el salón hacía lo mismo, se dieron cuenta de que esta escuela era real y no la de sus sueños.

-La escuela era más divertida en nuestras fantasías, no creen?- preguntó Silver.

Los demás asintieron.

Por lo que una vez terminada la clase, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver y Tails se quedaron a detención donde se le ordenó a cada uno escribir en un cuarto del pizarrón una y otra vez la siguiente oración:

_NO DEBO DISPARAR AGUA EN CLASE_

**: )**


End file.
